Episode 6945 (14th August 2014)
"Dressed as police officers, Donna and Ross prepare to search the club, but the return of Aaron throws a spanner in the works; and Charity tries to resist temptation with Harvey." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot It's the day of the job and Donna slips out without saying bye to April, leaving her with Laurel and Marlon. Ross steals a car from the garage for Adam to use. Donna puts the first stage of the plan into action as she slips a laxative into PC Swirling's drink to detain him enough to call in sick. Charity meets with Harvey again and enjoys flirting with him. Laurel is shocked when Marlon admits that Donna has not started chemo and only has weeks to live. Donna meets Ross and lies that she is packed and ready to go once the job is done. A steely Donna warns Adam about the seriousness of the day's events, emphasising that their lives are on the line. Charity is looking forward to business negotiations with Harvey, but is caught off guard when he suggests going back to a hotel in Harrogate. With Donna's stern words ringing in his ears, Adam assumes his position outside the courthouse, ready and primed to warn them when club owner Stephen leaves to return to his club. However, unbeknownst to Adam, someone is watching him. Charity confides in Chas that Harvey asked her to have sex with him but she's surprised to discover that deep down she wants to stay loyal to Declan. Over at the club, Donna and Ross are both dressed in police uniforms. They explain that their warrant gives them full rights to search the premises. When asked to open the safe, the manager informs them that she doesn't have the combination. Ross slips out to take a phone call from Adam who informs him that Stephen has left the court earlier than expected. He is overheard on the phone by an employee at the club who gets in touch with Stephen, informing him he'd better return to the club as soon as possible. Robbie watches Charity in the pub with Harvey and slips out to make a phone call. Charity tells Harvey that she really wants the deal but there is no way she will sleep with him. Amazed at her maturity, Charity rushes off back to Declan as Harvey leaves. Under Ross's instruction, a panicked Adam chases after Stephen in the car. He's prepared to ram into him but gets a surprise when he is interrupted out of the blue by his old friend Aaron Livesy, who unable to comprehend what Adam is about to do punches him. Charity tells Declan she loves him and the pair begin kissing on his desk. Beginning to panic, Donna threatens the nightclub manager with her asp as she continues to demand the safe combination. She and Ross receive a surprise however when Stephen appears behind them wanting to know why police officers are threatening his staff and locks the door behind him. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Harvey - Bruce Lawrence *Man - Bernard Nagle *Manager - Una McNulty *Stephen Banks - Nick Moss *Luca - Jon Lolis Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and ladies toilets *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Office *Mist Nightclub - Interior and exterior *Leeds Crown Court - Exterior *Unknown roads Notes *First appearance of Aaron Livesy since 5th April 2012. Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,510,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 30.6% share. A further 156,000 viewed the broadcast on ITV +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 0.8%. The figures for both broadcasts were slightly up on the previous episode. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes